PeaceClan
by Pretty Pickaxe - Like It Man
Summary: The Clans have won against BloodClan, but at a terrible price...because of the cat shortage, they have joined together as one Clan - PeaceClan. How will they cope? Now beta-ed by the awesome Shy Whisper Of Life! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Warriors and never will!**

**Thank you to Shy Whisper Of Life for betaing this! I really appreciate it~ :3**

Chapter 1:

Cloudtail staggered, wincing as a giant wound on his flank started bleeding again.

"Stop moving! How am I **ever** going to take care of that wound if you keep tearing it open!?" Barkface said, sticking even more cobwebs on the injury.

It was right after the battle with BloodClan, and each of the four Clans were severely damaged. In all, they only had thirteen warriors, including himself, two queens, four apprentices and five kits left.

Cloudtail's head bowed down as he remembered his beloved Uncle Firestar's death. "Brightheart is still here though! Oh, Brightheart, my beloved mate….I hope you are okay!" He thought.

"Can all cats gather for a moment please? I want to discuss something with you," Brackenfur called from the center of the bloodied clearing where they had fought BloodClan.

Cloudtail checked off the names of all the cats from the four Clans as they gathered around him. Brightheart, of course, Brackenfur, Mousefur, Oakfur, Littlecloud, Russetfur, Webfoot, Onewhisker, Runningbrook, Blackclaw, Shadepelt, Heavystep were there. He was surprised to see that Ravenpaw had also made it through the battle. The two queens, Willowpelt and Tallpoppy were lying down with their kits, Whitekit, Stripekit, Streamkit, Amberkit and Mudkit.

Cloudtail turned his attention back to Brackenfur, who was meowing, "Since there are no longer enough cats to split into four Clans again, I suggest that we come together as one single Clan!" Shocked yowls filled the air. Cloudtail was pretty shocked, but he also thought the idea was a good one.

He spoke up, "I think this could work. If we split up now, none of us will survive! As long as we work together, we have a chance for survival."

Tallpoppy nodded her light brown head after a short conversation with Willowpelt and said quietly, "I agree. Willowpelt and I have decided that we will join the united Clan. It seems to the only way that our kits won't starve."

Willowpelt nodded her gray head, letting the others know that she agreed. Then, other cats began to join in the agreement as well.

"What should we call our Clan?" Littlecloud asked. The small brown tabby looked distressed at the idea of sleeping next to his enemies, but also relieved that he wouldn't have to live with only two other cats.

"Let's call it PeaceClan to symbolize the peace between us." Brightheart suggested.

"Good idea, Brighty!" Cloudtail felt a rush of affection and licked his ginger-and-white mate's ear.

As murmurs of agreement with the name sounded around the clearing, Webfoot spoke, though he looked decidedly uncomfortable as he watched the couple. "Ummm…It's decided then. This new united Clan will be called PeaceClan!"

Cloudtail looked around the clearing at all the other cats, and then paused as he thought of something else that needed to be mentioned. "What about the territories? Since there aren't four Clans anymore, we can have the whole forest! All of PeaceClan can live in ThunderClan's camp!" He mewed enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Cloudtail, for inviting us." Runningbrook bent her head to show how thankful she truly was.

Onewhisker mewed briskly, eagar to find a safe place to rest for a while, "Come on, let's go!"

_**How was it? How was it? I personally think this is ok, but I wanna know what you guys think. Sooooo, let's get straight to the point. You know that button called review? I want you to press it and write something nice for me! And no, don't just write "Something nice"! :D R&R!**_

_**-Lavenderbreeze~**_

_**P.S: Here's the PeaceClan list for now:**_

Medicine Cat: Barkface-brown tom with a short tail.

**Warriors:**

Cloudtail- snowy white tom with blue eyes.

Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes.

Ravenpaw-jet-black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Mousefur-dusky brown tabby she-cat.

Oakfur-dark brown tom.

Littlecloud-brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Russetfur-dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom.

Onewhisker-mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat.

Blackclaw-smoky black tom.

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.

Heavystep-big tabby tom.

**Queens:**

Willowpelt-silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpoppy-light brown tabby she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Fernpaw-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Cedarpaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Gorsepaw-ginger tabby-and-white tom.

Dawnpaw-very pale gray she-cat.

**Kits:**

Willowpelt:

Whitekit- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stripekit- gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Streamkit-Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpoppy:

Mudkit-brown tom with green eyes.

Emberkit-reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, Shy Whisper Of Life? You are AWESOME!**

Chapter 2

After all the cats had settled down in ThunderClan's old camp, and after Barkface brought in and organized all his herbs, they decided to call it a night. Each group of cats split up to sleep in their designated areas: warriors to the warriors' den, kits and queens to the nursery, and apprentices to the apprentices' den.

The next morning, Barkface woke them early by yowling, "If you want to be considered for being the leader of PeaceClan, follow me to the Moonstone!" He stood in the clearing in the middle of the camp and waited as the cats who wanted candidacy woke and gathered around him.

Finally, he made his way out of camp when he was sure no others were going to show up. Only Russetfur, Cloudtail, Brackenfur and Heavystep followed him.

_~At the Moonstone~_

Cloudtail was excited. He knew that there wasn't much of a chance that he would be the leader, but the Moonstone was fascinating. He trailed behind Russetfur, admiring all the sights and smells that the Moonstone had to offer. As the cats lay down and stuck their noses in the pool to rest and sleep, each hopeful that he would be the next leader, they began to dream.

Cloudtail was the last to fall asleep, but when he did, a flock of stars suddenly came down from the sky and took the forms of nine cats. The first cat, Brindleface, mewed, "We are here to perform the leader ritual for-Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail was… far more than shocked. But before he had more time to puzzle it out, the ceremony started. First, Thornpaw appeared. "With this life I give you mentorship. Use it well to mentor your apprentices." Cloudtail felt a bolt of energy course through him and he had to bite back a yowl. It hurt so much! How was he supposed to bear the next eight?!

Next, Brindleface walked up. Cloudtail's eyes filled with tears as he gazed at his foster mother. She looked at him warmly before saying, "With this life I give you love. Use it well for yours and Brightheart's kits." This time, there was no pain. Instead, Cloudtail felt a surge of affection, and he purred quietly.

For the next seven lives, Cinderpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Longtail, Frostfur, Bluestar and Firestar gave him justice, loyalty to what is right, courage, energy, protection, compassion, and leadership.

Then, all the cats called him by his new name, Cloudstar. Cloudtail, now Cloudstar, felt very proud, but he was also incredibly nervous. How was he supposed to rule all those cats?

He awoke the next morning, knowing that the others who took the trip with him would now address him as the leader and wonder who he would choose as his deputy.

Who would he choose as his deputy? He didn't want to hurt his mate, but from the moment he awoke, he had another cat in mind for the job.

Cloudstar was more exhausted than he thought he'd ever been in his life. On the way back to camp, he had to rest twice, lean on someone's shoulder several times, and he stumbled countless times.

None of that was important when he got back to camp because, once Brightheart learned about his leadership, well, if what they did was written out, this story would be rated higher than T.

"Hey Cloudy? You know, it's ok if you don't make me your deputy." Brightheart mewed comfortingly. She had noticed that he seemed worried about something, and wondered if the choice for his deputy was what was causing his distraction.

Cloudstar sighed, relieved. "Ummm… I actually do have a candidate."

"Oh? Who is it?" Brightheart asked, interested.

Cloudstar simply replied, "Brackenfur."

Brightheart' eyes lit up. "Oh! That's so nice of you, Cloudy! Every cat that knows him will think he's the perfect candidate! Now, go and announce it!" And that was exactly what he did.

**Sorry for the sudden ending. I wasn't exactly sure how to end it… Anyways, that tiny little "Review" button is still waiting for you and it will be VERY grateful if you do click on it!**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**

**P.S: Ravenpaw's warrior ceremony comes in the next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Cloudstar was awakened by the sound of Brackenfur's mew outside of the den. "…and Ravenpaw, go on the morning patrol with them."

Cloudstar leapt up and rushed outside to catch the patrol before it left. "Wait, Ravenpaw! I need you for something, and I want the rest of you to wait a minute." Ravenpaw nervously shuffled his paws, and the others, Russetfur and Oakfur, stayed with him.

Cloudtail called for a clan meeting, the first of the new combined clan, and his first ever to have called. He mewed confidently even though he was shrinking in terror of speaking to so many cats at once. "I, Cloudstar, leader of PeaceClan, call upon all the warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened in shock. This was the dream he never got to fulfill!

Cloudstar smiled at the priceless expression of one of his uncle's best friends and continued, "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ravenpaw replied shakily, but with determination.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenstorm. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of PeaceClan." Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Ravenpaw, now Ravenstorm's head, and he replied by licking his shoulder like any apprentice.

The others yowled out Ravenstorm's name, and Cloudstar couldn't help but notice Runningbrook yowl a bit louder than the others. "I hope they are meant to be with each other!" Cloudstar thought.

After the yowls died down, the long-haired white tom continued. "Ravenstorm, tonight you will stand vigil outside our camp and from that point on, you will not speak until tomorrow."

Ravenstorm nodded.

Brackenfur cut in. "Ravenstorm, Russetfur and Oakfur, I suggest you go on that long overdue hunting patrol right now!"

"All right, all right, Brackenfur! Let's go, Russetfur and Ravenstorm!" Mewed Oakfur. The dark brown tom seemed to be adjusting fairly well to the new united Clan and Cloudstar couldn't help but hope that all the others would slowly catch up.

**Hi! Third chapter already done, huh? Anyways, how did you like Ravenpaw's new name? R&R!**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, Crowfeather wouldn't exist! :D**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to upload! Real life got in the way and I've just been busy… Anyways, for this author's note (First one ever), I am posting questions! Whoever gets the questions right can choose a mentor for Mudkit and Emberkit. BTW, Fernpaw, Cedarpaw, Gorsepaw and Dawnpaw's mentors are shown in this chapter. The questions are:**

**Which two cats make up my favorite couple?**

**HINT: It's forbidden and it doesn't happen in the book so it's only wishful.**

**Which cat is my favorite?**

**HINT: It's one of the cats from my favorite couple.**

**Now, read!**

Cloudstar yawned. It had been five days since the naming of Ravenstorm, and something was nagging at his mind. It was the apprentices. Fernpaw, Cedarpaw, Gorsepaw and Dawnpaw, the four apprentices, had just been hanging around the camp, helping the medicine cat and hunting. They needed mentors!

Cloudstar sighed, frustrated. He had no idea who to assign to mentor each apprentice. Well, except for one of them. Dawnpaw had been helping Barkface a lot lately and Barkface has talked to him about making Dawnpaw his apprentice.

"Hey, Cloudy! What are you thinking about? I don't like it when you are sad." Cloudstar was interrupted by his mate, Brightheart's lilting question. He purred.

"Oh! I was just thinking about the apprentices. I need to find mentors for three of them. Wait! I think I might have an idea! Brighty, would you mind having Gorsepaw as your apprentice?"

Brightheart looked shocked, then purred and replied, "I'd love to, Cloudy! Thank you so much! Oh, maybe Oakfur could mentor Fernpaw and Littlecloud could mentor Cedarpaw! What do you think, Cloudy?"

Cloudstar purred happily and replied, "Of course! Thank you, Brighty! You just saved my day!"

He sought out each of the cats who he had decided to be mentors to make sure they would agree to accept their charges, and then called a gathering.

Cloudstar bounded into the meeting where the warriors were gathering and announced, "Today, I would like to perform the ceremony that was one of my favorite ones to watch before I became PeaceClan's leader. Fernpaw, Cedarpaw, Gorsepaw and Dawnpaw, please step forward."

The named apprentices looked surprised, but did what Cloudstar asked. Barkface also stepped forward and mewed. "Cats of PeaceClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have been chosen to mentor a cat that has shown willingness to help wounded cats. Your next medicine cat will be Dawnpaw."

Dawnpaw looked positively overwhelmed and Cedarpaw beamed at her. Cloudstar smiled and mewed. "Dawnpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Barkface?"

Dawnpaw stood strong and mewed confidently, "I do."

Barkface spoke up again, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats.

Cloudstar bent his head and mewed, "The good wishes of all PeaceClan will go with you." Barkface touched noses with Dawnpaw and Dawnpaw licked his shoulder in return.

All of the Clan called Dawnpaw's name, and Cedarpaw touched his flank to her's. The cats slowly separated, but Cloudstar called them back. "Wait! There are still three ceremonies to perform for our other three apprentices who lack mentors!"

All the cats wandered back and Cloudstar continued. "Brightheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whitestorm, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Gorsepaw and I expect you to pass all that you know on to him."

Brightheart purred happily and moved forward to touch noses with Gorsepaw while the other warriors called out his name.

Cloudstar smiled and continued, "Oakfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Wetfoot, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and loyal. You will be the mentor of Fernpaw, and I expect you to pass all that you know on to her."

Oakfur looked surprised and pleased, and repeated the actions of Brightheart.

Cloudstar sighed in relief, and then remembered there was another apprentice waiting. He mewed, "Littlecloud, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Clawface, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and loyal. You will be the mentor of Cedarpaw, and I expect you to pass all that you know on to Cedarpaw."

Littlecloud looked very excited at the prospect of taking in an apprentice and touched noses with Cedarpaw who looked equally excited.

Cloudstar thought they would be a great team together. As the mentors took their apprentices to learn the territory, Cloudstar went back to his den, feeling exhausted. This had certainly been an interesting day!

**Woo! Another chapter done! Once again, sorry for being caught up in real life. R&R!**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Author's Note: Hi! I am feeling very overwhelmed right now due to the fact that I have had about 200 visitors to this story and 5 of them have reviewed! Thank you, Runningfur and Icecloud447! BTW, Runningfur, that is not correct. My favorite couple is actually way after the move to the lake and Ravenpaw isn't in it. Anyways, thank you for reviewing and review some more!**

Chapter 5

Cloudstar yawned. It was the beginning of yet another tiring day; it was four days after the apprentices had been given mentors. He padded slowly outside and found Ravenstorm sharing tongues with Runningbrook.

He smiled and thought, " Aww, how nice! They finally got together!"

Suddenly, Onewhisker pelted in, his WindClan heritage giving him very fast movements. "BloodClan is attacking!"

Brackenfur growled, his hackles rising. "How DARE they attack again? Weren't they sufficiently defeated the first time?"

Willowpelt and Tallpoppy, who were basking in the barely warm sun of Leaf fall, heard Brackenfur's comment and quickly herded Mudkit and Whitekit, who were playing moss ball outside, back into the nursery.

Onewhisker had now calmed down a bit and replied thoughtfully, "There are only four cats though… I don't think it **is**an entire invasion force…"

Then, Cloudstar scented something and warned the others. The bush in front of ThunderClan camp's entrance rustled and four cats walked out, their ears held back and submission in their eyes. The biggest one, a silver tom with blue eyes and a frightening scar stretching from the edge of his face to the tip of his tail on his left flank, walked forward and spoke, "We come in peace! BloodClan has now grown even crueler, and this scar is the doing of BloodClan's two new leaders, Ice and Snake. We are all injured and homeless, and we beg you to let us into your Clan. My name used to be Claw, but Ice changed it to Scar."

The only other tom, a dark ginger with amber eyes, spoke up. "My name is Maroon, and I beg you to let us in, as well. We would do anything to have a home, even give you a part of our bodies."

Cloudstar, upon hearing this, quickly interrupted and mewed hastily, "No! You don't need to give up part of your bodies! I will hold a Clan meeting later and let the members of our Clan decide whether you four cats can join our Clan, but by all means, continue."

A wiry silver she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes dipped her head and mewed, "Thank you, leader. My name is Leaf, I am Scar's littermate and Maroon's mate."

The remaining cat stepped forward slightly. This cat was a beautiful, slim ginger and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. "My name is Briar, I am Maroon's littermate and Scar's mate."

Seeing that their introduction was done, Brackenfur moved forward and mewed, "Hello, Scar, Maroon, Leaf and Briar. It has been nice to meet you. If you four cats can come into PeaceClan, our Clan, which Cloudstar, our leader, will decide with all of us, you will have to change your names. Do you agree with that?"

Briar mewed, "We have already decided that we will die for PeaceClan, and anyways, we don't really care about our names. In BloodClan, it didn't matter if you were Blood or Flower, as long as you could fight well, you were in."

Cloudstar now mewed for all the cats to gather, and asked them their opinion, while the outsiders waited outside of the camp. Shadepelt mewed, her eyes shining with sympathy, "I think we should let them stay. BloodClan was cruel to them, which you can see in their tired eyes and visible ribs, and we should help them, because no matter where they came from, they are still cats."

Cloudstar nodded, and mewed. "Whoever thinks that Scar, Maroon, Leaf and Briar should come into PeaceClan, I want you waggle your tails."

Ravenstorm, Runningbrook, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Oakfur, Webfoot, Onewhisker, Blackclaw, Shadepelt, Heavystep, Willowpelt, Tallpoppy, Fernpaw and Cedarpaw all waved their tails and it was the clear majority.

Cloudstar called the outsiders back into camp and smiled as he gave them the news and observed the grateful ex-BloodClanners faces. He and mewed, "Since the Clan has accepted you, I will perform the warrior ceremony right now. I, Cloudstar, leader of PeaceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these ex-BloodClanners. You all have proved your loyalty to this Clan by traveling here, and I commend you to our ancestors as warriors in their turn. Scar, Maroon, Leaf, Briar, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The four cats nodded and said in harmony, "I do."

Cloudstar nodded and continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Scar, Maroon, Leaf and Briar, from this moment you will be known as Scarfur, Maroonpelt, Leaffrost and Briarpool. StarClan honors your braveness and courage, and we welcome you as full warriors of PeaceClan."

The other cats called out their names, and the four new additions to PeaceClan looked very proud. Brackenfur called out, "Oakfur, take Scarfur and Briarpool to get to know the territory, Webfoot, take Leaffrost and Maroonpelt to do the same. Brightheart, Fernpaw, Cedarpaw, Runningbrook and Ravenstorm, patrol the right part of our border, and Blackclaw, Shadepelt, Littlecloud, Mousefur and I will patrol the left part of our border. Heavystep, take Brightheart and Onewhisker out for a hunting patrol." The called cats hurriedly took a few pieces of prey to eat, and then left.

Cloudstar went back to his den and fell asleep thinking he had chosen the right deputy.

**Hi my fellow cats! If you guys don't start to answer the questions, I'll have to choose the mentors for Mudkit and Emberkit myself! R&R~ :3**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**

**P.S: Updated character list :3**

**PeaceClan:**

Leader: Cloudstar- snowy white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Barkface-brown tom with a short tail.

Apprentice: Dawnpaw-very pale gray she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Gorsepaw-ginger tabby-and-white tom.

Ravenstorm-jet-black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Mousefur-dusky brown tabby she-cat.

Oakfur-dark brown tom.

Apprentice: Fernpaw-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Littlecloud-brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Cedarpaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Russetfur-dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom.

Onewhisker-mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat.

Blackclaw-smoky black tom.

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.

Heavystep-big tabby tom.

Scarfur-silver tom with blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.

Maroonpelt-dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Leaffrost-silver she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.

Briarpool-ginger and white tabby with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Willowpelt-silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpoppy-light brown tabby she-cat.

**Kits:**

Willowpelt's:

Whitekit- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stripekit- gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Streamkit-Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpoppy's:

Mudkit-brown tom with green eyes.

Emberkit-reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

**Relationships:**

-=Mate

_=Littermate

Ravenstorm-Runningbrook

Cloudstar-Brightheart

Maroonpelt-Leaffrost

Scarfur-Briarpool

Maroonpelt_Briarpool

Scarfur_Leaffrost


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, there would be a lot more forbidden love~ :D**

**A/N: Thank you to all people who reviewed! I appreciate these reviews dearly and I have something to ask. Do you guys think I should put up a fanfic full of side stories from Warriors? I have them all written out and I just have to ask what you think~**

**Runningfur: Not correct again… here's another hint:**

**HINT #2: It occurs right after the tree fall into camp killing Longtail and crippling Briarlight.**

**Starstar: I know Firestar isn't dead in the books, but for my story, he is…**

**I'm on a roll~**

Chapter 6

Cloudstar yawned. He didn't like being leader very much; it was tiring and lonely. He was fine with just being an ordinary warrior, but obviously StarClan saw something in him and made him the leader.

"Cloudy?"

Cloudstar was disturbed from his thoughts by his mate Brightheart. He purred at her and asked, "What's wrong, Brighty?" Brightheart walked into the leader's den, revealing a plump rabbit. Cloudstar mewed, shocked. "How did you get a rabbit that fat? This is the middle of Leaf-Fall!"

Brightheart laughed and replied, "I don't know! I guess RiverClan had been holding something back at all those gatherings…"

Suddenly, Cloudstar heard a pained shriek outside. He looked at Brightheart who looked back at him, and they ran outside.

Whitekit was the source of the shriek, it seemed. Her left forepaw was bleeding, and it looked very painful. She yowled again, her blue eyes filled with pain. Willowpelt was beside her daughter in an instant. Tallpoppy, for a reason unknown to Cloudstar, sat beside her son, Mudkit, whose green eyes were filled with anger.

Barkface rushed up to Whitekit, with Dawnpaw following quickly at his heels. She carried a bunch of herbs in her mouth, and she sat patiently beside Barkface as he began checking Whitekit's paw thoroughly. The kit complained in a pain filled voice, "It hurts! Make it stop!"

After finishing his examination, Barkface quickly took a bunch of herbs from her in order to keep the paw from getting infected, and to ease the poor kit's pain. Whitekit sighed in relief.

Cloudstar, seeing an opportunity to understand what was going on, walked over to Whitekit and asked, "What's wrong, Whitekit?" The white she-cat sniffled and replied, "Stripekit, Emberkit and Streamkit were sleeping in the nursery, and Mudkit and I were bored, so we went outside after we got permission from Willowpelt and Tallpoppy. We played moss ball for a while outside, and then Mudkit suggested we play leader and deputy. I wanted to be leader, but then Mudkit got really mad and bit me on my paw and wouldn't stop. I called for Willowpelt and Tallpoppy and they came, and then Tallpoppy pried Mudkit off me, and it hurt a lot so I yowled and you all came."

Tallpoppy and Willowpelt nodded, confirming Whitekit's description. Cloudstar sighed and crouched down to Mudkit, "Why did you do that, Mudkit? Whitekit would have surely let you be leader if you asked for it nicely."

Mudkit's reply shocked everyone in camp, including Tallpoppy. "Whitekit's a ThunderClan cat and I don't like her!"

Tallpoppy quickly mewed, "Mudkit, we are all from PeaceClan now, so there is no ThunderClan or ShadowClan. You can't just attack a cat just because you don't like them! Whitekit could have been hurt badly and have a limp for the rest of her life because of you!"

Mudkit now looked scared and mewed to Whitekit guiltily, "I'm sorry Whitekit; I just really wanted to be leader…"

Whitekit smiled and replied, "It's okay Mudkit. You can be leader in our game after I recover!"

Willowpelt asked Barkface anxiously, "Is she going to be alright?"

Barkface nodded and replied, "She'll okay. There's just some swelling and broken skin, but she'll be all right soon."

Willowpelt and Tallpoppy nodded, relieved, and Tallpoppy apologized to Willowpelt for her son's behavior.

Willowpelt smiled and forgave her as easily as she had forgiven the older cat's son.

"Wow! One crisis solved, many more to go!"Cloudstar thought, shaking his long-furred white head.

"Um… Cloudy, there's something I have to tell you…" Brightheart mewed to Cloudstar, who looked at his mate, confounded. "What is it, Brighty?" He asked, curious.

"I'm… I'm pregnant, Cloudy…Cloudy? Cloudy?! Barkface! What's wrong with Cloudstar?!" Cloudstar, after hearing the news, had fainted.

Barkface replied, smiling, "Oh, he's just in shock. Give it a few minutes and he'll be fine!"

The whole Clan, hearing the news, congratulated Brightheart. Willowpelt mewed happily, "Yay! Tallpoppy and I will finally get a denmate!" Cloudstar, waking up, purred shakily and murmured, "I'm going to be a father?!" This had certainly been an interesting day!

**Woo! A long day for PeaceClan! Clan heritage comes into play for the first time in this story and Cloudstar gets to be a father~ R&R~~**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, fellow cats!**

**Hollyleaf1022: BloodClan cats are really bloodthirsty, so I just made the "giving part of body" part. :3 Also, none of them are correct~ One of the cats is a medicine cat and the other one is a "warrior" (notice the air quotes~)…**

**DovexBumble1022: Thank you!**

**Icecloud447: Thank you also!**

**Read!**

Chapter 7

Cloudstar moaned. He felt like his body was on fire, but he also felt ice cold. He suddenly erupted into a coughing fit, and drew a worried Brightheart to his nest yet again. This had been going on at the sunset of the day before, and the Clan was getting increasingly worried.

What is wrong with Cloudstar? It was on the minds of every cat under his command.

Said long-furred white tom was currently curling up in his nest, shivering as he tried to make himself warmer.

"Barkface! Are you back yet?!" Barkface, since yesterday's sun-high, was gathering borage, tansy and feverfew and had not been back any of the times that Brightheart had called.

Dawnpaw was there, however, but she was not very much help. It had only been a few days since she was apprenticed, and Barkface had been away, gathering herbs, for much of that time. One thing she could identify, however, was that Cloudstar had a high fever, and used most of the remaining feverfew to help.

Brackenfur was also in the leader's den, and looked worried about his leader. Cloudstar coughed feebly, and told Brackenfur, "G-go orga-ganize p-patrols…"

Brackenfur dipped his golden brown tabby head, alarm pulsing through his amber eyes at the thought of Cloudstar's tired and strained voice, and backed out.

Suddenly, the cat on guard, Heavystep, yowled, "Barkface is back!"

Said short-tailed brown tom hurried towards Cloudstar's den, and ushered everyone out. He sniffed his leader's flank, and looked scared. "You have greencough, Cloudstar. Good thing I have enough catmint! Wait, I'll go get it for you."

He rushed out, telling the single word, "Greencough", to the worried cats outside.

Brackenfur looked like he was about to faint, and Brightheart **actually**fainted.

Soon, Barkface came back with the catmint and some more feverfew. He pawed it over to Cloudstar, who feebly chewed it up, and fell asleep, coughing.

How would PeaceClan survive with their leader so weak?

**GREENCOUGH! How**_**will**___**Cloudstar survive? :3 Anyways, you know you want to, I know you do, just click that button, and write something nice…review, review, review review~~ (quick disclaimer: doesn't own "Baby" by Justin Bieber)**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say this? Do I look like four people writing Warriors? No? Well, then I'm not Erin Hunter!**

**Author's Note: Hiya, people! I'm getting more and more reviews everyday!**

**Runningfur: Nonono~ "Warrior" means that the cat is a warrior, but can't take up the duties of a warrior~ Get it now? Hmmmm…**

**Anyways, read and I wouldn't mind if you reviewed! :3**

Chapter 8

"Is he ok, Barkface?" "Will he be alright, Barkface?" "How is h…" Barkface finally got annoyed and shouted, "He's okay, cats! Why don't you all just go in and visit him instead of asking me?!"

As the cats dashed into Cloudstar's den, Barkface sighed in relief. It had been two days since the discovery of Cloudstar's greencough, and Heavystep had also come down with it. Even though Cloudstar was now well, Barkface couldn't help but think about the heavily sick tabby tom. Dawnpaw was inside the medicine cat's den helping him, but the greencough that Heavystep had contracted was very stubborn and wouldn't go away, no matter how hard they tried. The short-tailed brown tom could only pray to StarClan that Heavystep would survive.

Cloudstar, on the other paw, was being nearly trampled by all the cats that came to visit him. Sure, he had greencough and nearly lost a life, but he had nine lives. Heavystep only had one life, and that one was very close to joining StarClan.

He sighed and told the four cats who were visiting him, Brightheart, Brackenfur, Oakfur and Gorsepaw, to go see if Heavystep was okay. They went, though it was a bit difficult to convince Brightheart to go. He flopped down into his nest in the leader's den and fell asleep.

After a while, he was awoken by a soft voice. "Cloudstar? May I come in?" It was Tallpoppy.

"Yes, yes, of course! What is it that you need, Tallpoppy?"

Tallpoppy hesitated, then mewed, "Is it okay if I… leave the Clan? I cannot really fit in here, but my kits are doing very well, and I have talked to them. They are staying."

Cloudstar stared at her, shocked. "Why, Tallpoppy? If it is your wish, you may announce it to the Clan, though."

Tallpoppy bent her head. "Thank you, Cloudstar. I appreciate it."

Cloudstar sighed and thought. _We have lost one fine cat of our Clan! Now, PeaceClan is another cat less and it makes us weaker! Tallpoppy, why have you quit?_

**Hehe… Sorry to any Tallpoppy fans. You see, Tallpoppy is a major character in this story (evil laugh). Anyways, R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: IDC! CHECK CHAP ONE…**

**Author's Note: Hey fellow kitties! First of all, there are MANY more review and oh boy am I grateful for it! BTW, Saturday was my friend's birthday, so please say HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Lilysplash: CONGRATS! It is Jayfeather and Briarlight, but Jay isn't my fav. Anyways, since you got that right, you get to pick Emberkit's mentor! BTW, coz everyone will be right about my fav cat, I am choosing Mudkit's mentor! Hehe.**

**Runningfur: I told you already :D Tallpoppy is VERY important in my plot : LongxMouse is nice, but LongxCinder or Briar is just… No offense of course.**

**BloodClan: LOL!**

**Reader1: Have you read the summary yet? It already states that everyone's dead except the cats I have listed. Also, The Three aren't really important in my fanfic.**

**BTW, the 25****th**** reviewer gets a one-shot on a warrior couple~:D**

**Read on!**

Chapter 9

"Ahhhh!" A pain filled but slightly tired shriek came from the nursery. It had been two moons since Tallpoppy left and the apprentices were all almost ready to be warriors.

Yet, that wasn't what was on Cloudstar's anguish-filled mind. Brightheart was kitting! He paced outside the nursery, wishing he could do something to relieve Brightheart's pain. His thoughts were distracted by Barkface. "You can come in now, Cloudstar. There are two, one tom and one she-cat." Cloudstar quickly mewed, "Thank you, Barkface!" Before eagerly rushing into the nursery. Brightheart had been kitting until dawn and he wanted to see the kits.

"How are you, Brightheart? How are the kits?" Was Cloudstar's first mew once he got inside the nursery. "I'm fine, Cloudy, and so are our kits." Cloudstar purred at hearing _our_, and observed the kits currently suckling. The she-cat had a white pelt, a ginger muzzle, and a ginger and white striped tail with amber eyes like Brightheart's brother Brackenfur. " I want to call her Fireykit." Brightheart whispered. " It's perfect!" Cloudstar breathed. The tom was more like Cloudstar's mother, Princess. He had a brown pelt, ginger paws and a white, fluffy tail with sky blue eyes. " Let's call this tom Fluffkit, because of his fluffy tail." Cloudstar purred to his mate. "Of course, Cloudy!" Brightheart purred sleepily, and fell asleep soon after. Cloudstar smiled and walked out. He was a father!

"Cloudstar, I think you should make Fernpaw, Cedarpaw and Gorsepaw warriors. They were very brave today, fighting off two foxes together with only minor scratches." Brackenfur mewed to Cloudstar. Cloudstar agreed, "Of course! I was thinking about making Mudkit and Emberkit apprentices also, but I think they are not ready yet. I will go perform the ceremony right now."

Cloudstar stood next to the leader's den after he had called all the cats together, shaking. Even though leaf-fall was almost over, it was still very cold. "I, Cloudstar, leader of PeaceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on Fernpaw, Cedarpaw and Gorsepaw. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." The apprentices looked surprised, but also very proud. Cloudstar continued. "Fernpaw, Cedarpaw and Gorsepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" The near-warriors answered in harmony, "I do." Cloudstar nodded, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, Cedarpaw and Gorsepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fernshade, Cedarstorm and Gorseflame. StarClan honors your courage and skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of PeaceClan." Fernshade, Cedarstorm and Gorseflame looked very proud and accepted the other older warriors' praise. Cloudstar laid his muzzle on each of the new warriors' head, and they all licked his shoulder. PeaceClan now had four new warriors, two new kits and two soon-to-be apprentices. It was thriving.

**Yesh! Don't you guys luv the name Gorseflame? I thought it was pretty unfair how Gorsepaw died in the book without a warrior name and I thought hard last night to come up with that! Anyways, review and Lilysplash, don't forget to tell me the mentor of Emberkit!**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**

**P.S: Updated PeaceClan:**

**PeaceClan:**

Leader: Cloudstar- snowy white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Barkface-brown tom with a short tail.

Apprentice: Dawnpaw-very pale gray she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes.

Ravenstorm-jet-black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Mousefur-dusky brown tabby she-cat.

Oakfur-dark brown tom.

Littlecloud-brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Russetfur-dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom.

Onewhisker-mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat.

Blackclaw-smoky black tom.

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.

Heavystep-big tabby tom.

Scarfur-silver tom with blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.

Maroonpelt-dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Leaffrost-silver she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.

Briarpool-ginger and white tabby with amber eyes.

Gorseflame-ginger tabby-and-white tom.

Fernshade-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Cedarpaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Willowpelt-silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpoppy-light brown tabby she-cat.

**Kits:**

Willowpelt:

Whitekit- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stripekit- gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Streamkit-Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Tallpoppy:

Mudkit-brown tom with green eyes.

Emberkit-reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

**Relationships:**

-=Mate

_=Littermate

Ravenstorm-Runningbrook

Cloudstar-Brightheart

Maroonpelt-Leaffrost

Scarfur-Briarpool

Maroonpelt_Briarpool

Scarfur_Leaffrost


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1 please :D**

**Author's Note: Hi people! How were Cloud and Bright's kits? Also, I think you guys ignored my question from earlier on. Anyways, do you guys think I should make a story full of warriors one-shots? Reply!**

**MysteriousViewer: Thank you~ :D I am trying to write more.**

**Runningfur: Thanks! I do plan on them having kits, so if you could think up names, that would be great~ :3**

**Also, Lilysplash, please PM me Emberkit's mentor or I'll have to choose it as well.**

**Read and **_**please **_**review!**

Chapter 10

"Cloudstar, Cloudstar! We want to be apprentices!" The moment the blue-eyed tom came out of the leader's den, Mudkit and Emberkit surrounded him. "Soon, kits. You are only 5 moons old! You need to wait 1 more moon."

"Hey, Cloudstar~ How are you doing?" Russetfur mewed, eyeing him weirdly. Cloudstar wondered what happened to her. "Oh, nothing!" He replied, "Just going to see Brightheart's and my kits." For some reason unknown to Cloudstar, Russetfur's face fell and she padded away. Cloudstar looked in confusion at her, then padded to the nursery to see Fluffkit and Sunnykit.

"Hey Brighty~ How are you and the kits doing?" Brightheart smiled. "We are doing great! Fluffkit is very strong and will be a strong fighter and Sunnykit is very fast and will be a great hunter." "Awww~ Hey Brighty, think you are strong enough for a walk in the forest?" Cloudstar mewed, smirking. Brightheart smirked too and mewed, "Of course!"

When Cloudstar returned from "a walk in the forest" with Brightheart, they heard Barkface say, "Dawnpaw is now Dawnpool!" Cloudstar, Brightheart and the others mewed their congratulations, and went off to their separate duties.

Suddenly, the cat on guard, Webfoot, yowled, alarmed. "Fox invasion!" Brightheart herded Mudkit and Streamkit who were outside into the nursery, and the warriors gathered, snarling. Six foxes burst out into the middle of camp, and the cats pounced onto them. Cloudstar jumped onto a fox with a red pelt, and yowled in pain when the fox shook him off and scratched him. He hissed and swiped at the fox's muzzle, and the fox ran off, screeching. He looked around the clearing. The Clan had managed to chase off 2 foxes including his, but as he looked, he saw a fox heading for the nursery. He yowled in alarm and headed over, but he was too late. A brown shadow suddenly flashed in front of the fox, and the mysterious cat drove the fox back a bit, giving Cloudstar the chance to come to the cat's rescue. Yet, he was too late. The fox had thrown the brown shadow, crashing he/she to the ground. There, the cat lay unconscious. Cloudstar snarled and swiped furiously at the fox. He was going to pay for what happened to the cat. The fox, whimpering, ran away. The Clan yowled in victory as Cloudstar drove away the fox since he was the last one left. Cloudstar quickly dashed over to the limp brown body and gasped in horror along with the other cats.

It was Barkface.

**Cliffhanger~ I know, the first bit was a bit random, but bear with me, cats. R&R~**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors is not mine since it's Erin Hunter's :D**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much! I loved all your reviews!**

**Lilysplash: Thank you!**

**Runningfur: Thank you too!**

**Moonlight141: Cloudstar does have nine lives. Also, since MysteriousViewer has not replied to me, you get to choose a one-shot~**

**MysteriousViewer: Thank you~**

**R&R~**

Chapter 11

Dawnpaw wailed. "Barkface? WHY?!" Cedarstorm came over and nuzzled her. "It's okay, Dawnpaw. Sh, come on, everyone's injured. I'll help…" Cloudstar shook his head. Dawnpaw and Cedarstorm couldn't be having a forbidden romance, could they? He went over to Dawnpaw and showed his wounds. Of course they couldn't be having a forbidden relationship.

After the camp had mostly recovered from the invasion, Cloudstar called together the rest of the clan. "As you know, our medicine cat has just been killed by a fox. He died a brave death, saving our kits from death, but at the cost of his life. We will sit vigil for him tonight, but before that, we must appoint a new medicine cat."

Murmuring arose from the cats, all speculating quietly about who they thought would take the position. "Dawnpaw, step forward, please. I, Cloudstar, leader of PeaceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. You have proved your loyalty to this Clan by learning all that you could from Barkface, and I commend you to our ancestors as a warrior and medicine cat in your turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and the medicine cat code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Dawnpaw nodded, meowing, "I do."

Cloudstar nodded and continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as Dawnpool!"

The cats in the clearing all chanted her name. Though they were still in mourning, they were glad to have something to celebrate.

A moon after the fox attack, Mudkit and Emberkit were ready to be apprentices. Cloudstar summoned the cats, and when they had gathered, he addressed Mudkit first. "Mudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Heavystep. I hope Heavystep will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Heavystep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Blackclaw, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and loyal. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Next, he addressed the other kit, "Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Runningbrook. I hope Runningbrook will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Runningbrook**,**you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Tornear, and you have shown yourself to be courage and loyal. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The gathering of cats cheered for them as they each touched noses with their mentors.

When the ceremony was over and the camp had once again settled down, Cloudstar turned to his mate. With a wink, he asked, "Hey, Brighty, how are the kits?"

Brightheart purred as she answered, "Of course! Fluffkit got into a little trouble when he was rough-housing with Streamkit, but they are alright."

Cloudstar also made a noise of amusement and fatherly love, and then replied, "It's good that they're doing well. Come with me; would you like to hunt?" Brightheart nodded and they twined tails and walked off, unaware of Russetfur, who was staring at them, anger evident in her eyes.

**How was it? How was it? Hehe~ I was gonna make Runningbrook pregnant, but then she was supposed to be mentoring Emberpaw. R&R~**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own Warriors!**

**Author's Note: Hey fellow kitties! I am so glad to have all your reviews!**

**HIS G6 SS: Hi Saanjh! I guess you all know my name now… Did you really have to do that, Saanjh? :(**

**Readie and reviewie~**

Chapter 12

Cloudstar yowled the now familiar call to gather the cats, and announced. "Today, we will be having a day off. Every cat can play with other cats, warriors, kits, queens, any cat they want! All of the kits and apprentices made this suggestion and I think it is a great way to relax. After the intense few moons that PeaceClan has had, I think we all deserve a day to rest. You may train if you want to since it is your choice, but why not have some fun? Dismissed." Cloudstar walked away, hearing the warriors' excited mews and the apprentices' happy yowls.

The PeaceClanners spent their day in great fun. They gossiped, hunted, gathered berries, and overall just had a good time. As the sun set in a mixture of orange, red and pink, Cloudstar was alone, picking some dandelions for Brightheart.

Suddenly, a brown shadow smelling of the old ShadowClan leapt on him, snarling. Cloudstar was surprised, and yowled in pain as the brown shadow rolled him over and scratched at his belly. His yowl drew several cats of the clan to him, and the brown cat was lifted off of him.

It was Tallpoppy.

Tallpoppy's kits, Mudpaw and Emberpaw, hissed in shock and mewed. "How could you, mother? Cloudstar was your leader once!" Tallpoppy snarled and tried to get up from Brightheart and Oakfur, who were restraining her.

She replied, seething. "None of you would remember this, but Cloudstar here chased a fox into ShadowClan territory, and that fox killed my mate! I have to avenge his death; I have to!" She struggled to break free.

Russetfur spoke up spitefully. "I remember that. I also remember that Cloudstar, Cloudpaw back then, ate food from twolegs! We cannot trust a kittypet leader!" Heavystep nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Russetfur leapt on Brightheart and Heavystep leapt on Oakfur, letting Tallpoppy get away. Then, they both turned and followed the cruel, brown, tabby she-cat.

Cloudstar, who was being treated by Dawnpool and comforted by the recovered Brightheart, was still quite dazed. How could Tallpoppy, such a gentle cat, do such evil crimes?

Also, as far back as he could remember, he did not chase any foxes into ShadowClan territory. He could not deny Russetfur's charges, but he had changed since then. Why did Tallpoppy, Russetfur, and Heavystep leave then? Cloudstar pondered that all night long, and still did not come any closer to an answer. As Brackenfur announced that Mudpaw's new mentor was Ravenstorm, Cloudstar couldn't help but wonder whether Mudpaw has been corrupted by Heavystep in the short time of his apprenticeship or not.

**Hehe! How was it, cats? Remember to review! Also, Honeylight, please choose a one-shot or Lilysplash gets to choose. I will wait one more chapter. :)**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**

**P.S: Updated PeaceClan:**

**PeaceClan:**

Leader: Cloudstar- snowy white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dawnpool-very pale gray she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Ravenstorm-jet-black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Mudpaw- brown tom with green eyes.

Mousefur-dusky brown tabby she-cat.

Oakfur-dark brown tom.

Littlecloud-brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom.

Onewhisker-mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Emberpaw- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Blackclaw-smoky black tom.

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.

Scarfur-silver tom with blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.

Maroonpelt-dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Leaffrost-silver she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.

Briarpool-ginger and white tabby with amber eyes.

Gorseflame-ginger tabby-and-white tom.

Fernshade-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Cedarstorm-dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Willowpelt-silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes.

**Kits:**

Willowpelt:

Whitekit- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stripekit- gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Streamkit-Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Brightheart:

Fluffkit- brown tom with ginger paws, a white, fluffy tail and sky blue eyes.

Sunnykit- white she-cat with a ginger muzzle, a ginger and white striped tail and amber eyes.

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Russet-dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Formerly Russetfur.

Heavy- thickset tabby tom. Formerly Heavystep.

Tall- brown tabby she-cat. Formerly Tallpoppy.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors and will never do! :(**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! BTW, Lilysplash, you get to choose a one-shot! :)**

**Hollyleaf1022: Yep! :D**

**Hawkblaze430: Thanks Alan for reviewing, and the mate of Tallpoppy is unknown, so it's just random~**

**Read~**

Chapter 13

Cloudstar yawned and stretched as the bright sunlight shone through the gaps on the roof of his den. Then, he sat up and began grooming himself.

Today was going to be an interesting day as Willowpelt's three kits, Whitekit, Stripekit and Streamkit, were old enough to become apprentices. It had only been about a few moons since they made the other two kits into apprentices.

He stretched again before walking out into the PeaceClan camp. Brackenfur was ordering Fernshade, Leaffrost, Ravenstorm and Shadepelt to go out on a hunting patrol. From his suspicious glances at Leaffrost, any cat could tell that he still didn't trust the ex-BloodClanners, even after all the time they had fought for PeaceClan.

Cloudstar cleared his throat, and all the cats looked at him. He spoke, "Today, three of our kits are old enough to become apprentices! Whitekit, Stripekit and Streamkit have all reached the age of six moons, and are old enough to be apprenticed. Whitekit, Stripekit and Streamkit, from now on, until you are ready to be given warrior names, you will be known as Whitepaw, Stripepaw and Streampaw. Whitepaw, your mentor will be Shadepelt; Stripepaw, your mentor will be Webfoot; I will mentor Streampaw."

As the cats in camp yowled out the new apprentices' names, Cloudstar couldn't help but feel his pelt prickle at the sight of Dawnpool and Cedarstorm, pelts brushing and yowling together. How would StarClan react if Dawnpool and Cedarstorm really had a forbidden relationship? He shook the thought away and went to his apprentice to show the borders.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Warriors? Mine? Nah.**

**Author's Note: Thank you! Thank you! For all those reviews! BTW, I have a new story, so check it out please!**

**Runningfur: Thank you so much for your continued support, those sound words, and just for everything you have done for me! Do I sound like an award winner? XD**

**Leafkit1: Yeah! Thank you and keep reading please! I totally agree that studying is a bit tiring.**

**R&R and Lilysplash, your one-shot is waiting for you!**

Chapter 14

Cloudstar growled as his sleep was interrupted by a young voice. "Cloudstar! Cloudstar! What are we doing today?" It was Streampaw, Cloudstar's newly acquired apprentice.

The still sleepy long-furred white tom yawned and muttered to himself. "Why did I take an apprentice again?"

Cloudstar sighed and told Streampaw, "We will be training in the sandy hollow today."

As the white tom walked out, flattening his ears against the cheerful yowling of the silver-and gray new apprentice, he noticed that Brackenfur was not in the clearing organizing patrols, eating, or sharing tongues with Fernshade. With a smirk, Cloudstar thought to himself that the nursery was going to be very crowded soon.

Instead, a feeble cough was heard from the medicine cat's den. With a hasty meow to the blue-eyed apprentice that they would train later, Cloudstar rushed inside the den that Dawnpool occupied.

Inside, the golden-brown tabby tom was coughing and spluttering, but the sound was getting weaker. "C-cloudstar." Brackenfur managed a small greeting, and then feebly licked up some water that Dawnpool had given him in a moss ball.

As Cloudstar backed away from the amber-eyed deputy and out of the medicine cat den, he couldn't help but wonder if he would need to choose a new deputy soon.

He left for the sandy hollow, finding Streampaw waiting on him. "Today, I am going to teach you the leap-and-hold. It is useful for you since you are a smaller cat and this move will help you to fight against bigger cats." Cloudstar mewed to Streampaw.

She mewed, eagerly excited, "How do you do it then?"

Cloudstar mewed. "First, you spring onto the cat's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now, you are beyond the range of the cat's paws and in a position to inflict wounds. Now, try it on me, with your claws sheathed, of course."

Streampaw squealed excitedly and prepared to leap. Cloudstar stopped her and mewed. "No! Don't think about it so much. Thinking will give the cat you are fighting an opportunity to attack you." Streampaw nodded and suddenly leapt on Cloudstar. Cloudstar didn't struggle as Streampaw raked her paws against his flank and jumped off.

"Very good! Let's practice some more." Mewed Cloudstar. He and Streampaw practiced the move for the rest of the day, and Cloudstar taught Streampaw how to watch out for the counter-attack by watching the enemy cat while scratching him/her. They slowly padded home after a long day, both tired.

**How was it? It's the first time I've written about training and I want to know if it's ok or not! R&R!**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**

**P.S: Updated PeaceClan:**

Leader: Cloudstar- snowy white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Streampaw- Silver and gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dawnpool-very pale gray she-cat.

**Warriors:**

Ravenstorm-jet-black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, a white-tipped tail and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Mudpaw- brown tom with green eyes.

Mousefur-dusky brown tabby she-cat.

Oakfur-dark brown tom.

Littlecloud-brown tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom.

Apprentice: Stripepaw- gray and white tom with yellow eyes.

Onewhisker-mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningbrook-light gray tabby she-cat.

Apprentice: Emberpaw- reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

Blackclaw-smoky black tom.

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat.

Apprentice: Whitepaw- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Scarfur-silver tom with blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.

Maroonpelt-dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Leaffrost-silver she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes.

Briarpool-ginger and white tabby with amber eyes.

Gorseflame-ginger tabby-and-white tom.

Fernshade-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes.

Cedarstorm-dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Willowpelt-silver-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail and blue eyes.

**Kits:**

Brightheart:

Sunnykit- white she-cat with a ginger muzzle, a ginger, a white striped tail and amber eyes.

Fluffkit- brown tom with ginger paws, a white, fluffy tail and sky blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Tall-light brown tabby she-cat. Formerly Tallpoppy.

Heavy-big tabby tom. Formerly Heavystep.

Russet-dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Formerly Russetfur.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors. Mine. No.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviews and review more please! Also, please check out my new stories. I am terribly sorry for not updating!**

**Runningfur: Thank you!**

**Spottedfur: Yes, yes and yes... XD**

**oH werdnA: Yep Andrew! And thanks for reviewing!**

**BTW, I am handing out plushies to anyone who wants one!**

Chapter 15

"…I now name you Mudfrost and Embersplash!" Cloudstar mewed as he smiled at the newly made warriors who grinned, looking very happy.

It had been a moon since Willowpelt had moved into the warriors' den, and almost everything was going well. As the cats chanted Mudfrost and Embersplashs' names, Cloudstar bounded off the rock to check on the only problem that the clan was experiencing.

He went into the medicine cat's den to visit with Brackenfur, who had come down with mysterious sickness that just wouldn't go away. With every passing day, he became weaker and the sickness seemed to spread further in his body. Cloudstar couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do without his loyal, trustworthy deputy.

"Brackenfur? Are you okay?" He asked before catching sight of his deputy's worsening condition. "Oh my StarClan, what's happened to you?!" As Cloudstar padded into Dawnpool's den, he was shocked by what he saw. Brackenfur was coughing up blood as he convulsed on the ground. Dawnpool was nowhere to be seen.

Even as he was choking on his own blood, Brackenfur was worried only for his clan, speaking as soon as he realized that his leader was present. "Cl…Cloudstar… You… you'll… ne…ed… a… Ne…ew… De…pu…t…y… Pick… M..Mou…se…" With that broken, gasping sentence, Brackenfur drew his last breath and went to hunt with StarClan.

Cloudstar let out a yowl of grief that drew Brightheart and a few other warriors to him.

As she looked upon the lifeless body of the clan's deputy, Brightheart gasped and Cloudstar faintly registered that Brackenfur was her brother. All he could think about right now was that his trusted deputy had died.

He forced himself to calm down and called to all the cats again. He mewed solemnly, "Today, my trusted deputy and friend, Brackenfur, has died. However, before he went to hunt with StarClan, he recommended to me the next person who shall be our deputy, and I agree." He took a deep breath. "I say these words before StarClan, so that Brackenfur may hear and approve of my choice. PeaceClan's new deputy will be Mousefur."

The dusky brown she-cat looked genuinely surprised, but dipped her head and mewed, "If Brackenfur wished it, then I shall be delighted to serve PeaceClan in every way I can. Thank you."

All of the cats chanted her name, but Cloudstar noticed that Webfoot standing in the shadow of the clearing, silent. Cloudstar felt dread creep up his pelt at the way his eyes glinted evilly.

He let it pass for the moment, instead focusing on his grief. They would hold a vigil that night before properly burying his body the next morning.

Several hours later, he saw Fernshade sobbing, grooming Brackenfur for the last time. Cloudstar sighed and thought. _Will this ever end?_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an announcement from Runningbrook. The light tabby she-cat was very happy to announce that she was pregnant with Ravenstorm's kits. Every cat that heard went up to congratulate her, and Cloudstar thought, relieved. _We have new kits! The only great news that's come so far…_

**How was it? Once again, I am terribly sorry for not updating, killing Brackenfur and making Webfoot evil! XD**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Let's play a little game, shall we? First, go to a library or wherever you keep your books, and find a book that says "Warriors". Search in it. Do you find my name anywhere? Hmmm? No? Well, what's your conclusion then? I don't know about yours, but mine is that I OBVIOUSLY DON'T own Warriors!**

**Author's Note: Hiya, peeps! Just wanted to let you know that:**

**-This story is going to be ending in a few chapters, but the climax is coming~ **

**-I WILL do a sequel so don't worry!**

**-From this chapter on until the end of "PeaceClan", I will be featuring different POVs~**

**-Just to prove that you actually read this Author's Note, please include the password "Cloud" in your reviews!**

**-**_**Blah Blah **_**means the cat is dreaming.**

**Thank you all for bearing with me and please, by all means, do read on!**

Chapter 16

"Tall, they're here." A russet furred she-cat dipped her head to a brown tabby she-cat.

"Good, Russet! Once I have their full support, Midnight will be strong and ready to defeat PeaceClan once and for all. When we asked for Scourge's help, we never expected some cats to survive! Now, where's Heavy? We're going down." The brown tabby mewed, authority evident in her voice.

"Heavy is down there already, Tall." The other she-cat, Russet, mewed.

The tabby, Tall, nodded, and led Russet outside, ready to convince the group of cats that were going to become the Midnight, ready to kill PeaceClan and Cloudstar.

"_Hello, Fernshade! How have you been?" The gray she-cat looked up to see a golden brown tabby tom._

"_Brackenfur! I've missed you!" Fernshade purred and nuzzled him._

_Brackenfur purred a greeting as well, but then became serious and mewed. "We've had a prophecy. It is very serious, and without it, PeaceClan could be destroyed. There are four cats in this prophecy. You won't know who yet, but you will meet them if you travel to Fourtrees at sunset tonight."_

_Fernshade mewed, confused. "Okay…? What is the prophecy, uncle?"_

"_**Led by the tallest poppy, the Midnight will strike,**_

_**with the help of an undercover Web,**_

_**and Peace will desperately try to survive,**_

_**but the Star in the Clouds,**_

_**the Brightest of Hearts,**_

_**the Brown-furred Mouse,**_

_**and the Shadowed Fern,**_

_**will bring Peace to all.**__" Brackenfur mewed solemnly._

_Fernshade nodded on the outside, but inside, she was desperately trying to puzzle it out. She was obviously the shadowed fern, so her, Mousefur, Cloudstar and Brightheart? There was also something about an undercover web…Webfoot! She couldn't wait for sunset to come so she could share with them her knowledge!_

Brightheart trudged towards Fourtrees, the sun setting in a mixture of colors. It was unusual for _her _to get a prophecy. It was usually Firestar, or some cat related to him. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she arrived at the place where, back when there were four clans, they held their Gatherings.

As she looked around, she realized that she was the final one to arrive. Mousefur, Cloudstar and Fernshade were already there, and she was proud to say that she had figured out the identities of those who were supposed to save PeaceClan.

Mousefur dipped her head to the ginger and white she-cat as she arrived, then began to speak. "I recieved a dream, a prophecy, from StarClan. It talked about how us four were supposed to try to save PeaceClan from something called Midnight while Webfoot was undercover for them in PeaceClan. Did everyone get the same prophecy?" Everyone nodded.

Cloudstar spoke up next. "I think we should exile Webfoot, since he is the traitor. Is there anyone who doesn't agree?" No one shook their heads or spoke up.

Brightheart mewed, slightly nervous. "How are we supposed to survive this Midnight? I'm hardly strong enough, and I can't see or hear very well…"

Fernshade smiled and comforted her. "It's okay, Brightheart! If StarClan chose us, then we will be able to do the job."

They stayed there for a while, practicing battle moves and trying to figure out why Midnight had such a grudge against them. It must have been related to the formation of PeaceClan, they realized, which led them to assume out that Tallpoppy must be leading it.

When Silverpelt started to appear, they went back to camp, exhausted. Yes, it was decided. Cloudstar would announce the prophecy and exile Webfoot tomorrow, and then they would get ready for battle.

**God! That was the first prophecy I have EVER written and hope you liked the story! R&R please.**

**-Lavenderbreeze~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors!**

**Author's Note: Yay! New chapter! Though, I still don't get why the last chapter only had 1 review…**** Maybe the popularity has gone down…o.O By the way, read the top of my profile to see what's going on!**

**P.S: Sorry for the long wait…**

**Review Replies:**

**Runningfur – Thank you for reviewing! And, I do like "Cloud"s!**

**The password this time is "gold".**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 17

"What?! How could you? I'm a part of PeaceClan too!"

Cloudstar sighed, irritated. Webfoot and him had been arguing over whether he was innocent or not, and, honestly, he just wanted to go to sleep. He replied, "The prophecy from StarClan clearly states that you are the traitor to this Clan. Do you have any arg-Argh!"Webfoot suddenly jumped on Cloudstar, bowling him over. He leaned over him and hissed, "So what if I'm the traitor? I'll kill you one life by one!" He scratched at Cloudstar's throat, not killing him but causing him immense pain.

Cloudstar yowled in pain as his throat was scratched over and over, agony evident in his eyes. Hearing it, Webfoot smirked and mewed, "I'll make your death, oh, sorry, deaths, as painful as possible!"

* * *

"Tall, Web has started the attack on Cloudstar. If the Dark Forest's magic works, he will be able to take one life before the cats can react." A bluish-gray tom mewed to the she-cat.

"Thank you, Trout. You may have prey tonight." Tall nodded to him, and Trout exited after saying thank you.

Russet entered Tall's gloomy den, and she was visibly shaken up. "T-tall…On a patrol consisting of Heavy, Sunny, Scratch and Screech, they met a-a-a…"

Tall leapt over to her, put her claws to the russet-furred she-cat's throat, and hissed. "Tell me, Russet, or do I have to find out myself?"

Russet gulped and continued, voice shaking. "They met a-a b-badger….and Heavy an-and Sunny went-went down fi-fighting…"

Tall stared at her, disbelief in her eyes. "What?! They were the best fighters we had!"

Russet bowed her head. "I know, but Scratch and Screech abandoned them the moment the fight started."

Tall's eyes hardened, and she told her assistant. "Give them extra prey later."

Russet widened her green eye, and stuttered, "But…But they were the second best!"

Tall's voice was cold. "What use is a fighter if we can't trust him?"

* * *

Mousefur was numb as she watched her leader being tortured. She wanted to help, but the power holding her down was too strong. She struggled against it as her mind slid in and out of consciousness, for the pain, the icy claws that gripped her, stopped her from helping Cloudstar, was too strong. As she was about to faint, a single whisper came out. "Cloudstar…" It seemed to break the spell.

As the cats were freed, they jumped on Webfoot, who was surprised, and disappeared under the swarm of cats.

"Wait, wait, sto-*cough*!" Cloudstar called out weakly from where he had dragged himself to when the fight had started. Every cat stopped and turned to look at the mess their leader had become. The fur on the white-furred tom were all stained red by the blood, and in some places, the fluffy fur was missing. There was a deep gash on his stomach, and many of the same kinds of gashes covered his pelt. There was also a very deep scratch on his muzzle, which would surely leave a scar. Seeing as the he had the PeaceClanners' full attention, he drew himself up and rasped. "Webfoot, you are now exiled from PeaceClan. From this day on, none of the cats in this Clan will treat you as a fellow Clanmate, and will chase you out if you are seen on our territory. Go!"

Webfoot hissed loudly, both in pain and contempt, but slunk away into the shadows.

Cloudstar thanked Dawnpool for fixing his injuries, and thought absently. _The battle's starting soon…I must be rea-rea…_He didn't get to finish his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep in the medicine cat's den.

**Phew! New chappie's finally out. R&R Please!**

**-Lavs**


	18. Chapter 18 - The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors…Gah! * ****Bawls**** ***

**Author's Note: Just wanted you to know that…THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AHHHH! I CAN'T BEAR IT! Anyways, thank you to everybody who reviewed over this past…year, I think. You guys helped me a lot. :') I just can't believe it…My first finished story! Woohoo!**

**Last Reviews Reply:**

**Runningfur: I know right? When I posted Chapter 17, I was afraid no one would read it since I haven't updated for soooooo long.**

**Symonybaloney: Thanks! I know Willowpelt's kits are those three, but for the sake of my (COMPLETED) story, I had to change them up a bit. Heehee.**

**By the way, for those of you that aren't satisfied with how Dawn x Cedar ended up, there's a solution to that problem at the end of…my story! * Runs away sobbing ***

**Chapter 18**

Tall glared at Web coldly, making him tremble in fear. "What do you _mean _they broke the spell?"

Web cleared his throat. "Uh…It seems that the spell is broken when a cat speaks the victim's name, s-Agh!" He never finished his sentence as Tall set him down, an extra deep gash in his throat.

As Tall ordered Russet to dispose of Web's body, she cursed under her breath. It seems that Cloudstar has managed to escape yet another attack. _Whatever. I'll just kill him at the battle…__**today**__. _The tabby thought, smug.

AHISDHILWJDI (because I'm too lazy to make a good line breaker)

"Onewhisker! I see you have good news on the spying?" Cloudstar looked up to see the former-WindClan tom. Onewhisker nodded his head.

"I have, luckily, managed to find the location of their base, which is good news, but the bad news is that…" He whispered the last part to Cloudstar.

The longhaired white tom's eyes widened, then hardened. He told the mottled tabby tom. "I'll announce it to the Clan."

SIJFIEJILJFSIJSFILJIWJILFHUH EFK

"Onewhisker, take Brightheart, Ravenstorm, Briarpool, Shadepelt, Mudpaw, and Emberpaw with you to practice running while attacking just in case. Scarfur, take the rest of the apprentices, Blackclaw, Shadepelt, Maroonpelt, Leaffrost, Gorseflame, Runningbrook and Cedarstorm for regular battle training. The rest of you, please go hunting. After the cat in charge decides every cat is good enough on the skill, wait until another group is done, and switch with them. Sorry, mentors, but you'll have to be practicing the same skill all day." Mousefur ordered. Cloudstar had just notified them that Onewhisker had told him that the group "Midnight" were planning to attack today at sunset, so they were trying to scavenge some practicing time before the giant battle came.

They practiced until the sun was going down, and, after a satisfactory meal, they headed to a big field. Other than receiving the warning from Onewhisker, Cloudstar had also received a vision from StarClan that the battle was going to happen on the big field. Briarpool and Oakfur were guarding the camp, and Emberpaw couldn't be more nervous. He shifted around, waiting for the enemy to come.

Suddenly, a battle yowl tore through the air, and "Midnight" advanced.

HWILWIFHLIW:LJICLJFLI

Cloudstar yowled, bringing PeaceClan with him as he charged towards the group led by Tall, but he noticed that "Midnight" outcatted PeaceClan three to one. He remembered what his uncle did, rushing straight for Scourge, and he tried the strategy also. The white tom rushed to the tabby shape blending into the crowd, but was sidetracked as a gray tabby she-cat bowled him over. Cloudstar scratched the cat on the face, and, yowling in pain, she bit into Cloudstar's leg. Cloudstar bowled her off of him, and scratched her so hard she fled, yowling in pain. Even though he won, Cloudstar could feel his leg swelling, and gritted his teeth, but continued trying to find Tall.

As Cloudstar flung away yet another cat, still not finding tall, he heard a sound. The sound was terrible; it was the sound of a cat ripping another's throat open. Just as Cloudstar turned to see the source, he heard Dawnpool scream in agony and instantly knew who had died. _Cedarstorm…_Cloudstar thought, closing his eyes in pain._ I'll miss you…_ Just as he finished the thought, a brown blur bowled him over, and he stared right into the eyes of Tall.

FIOWJE;AIJF;ILEAJFLAIJEFLI4JI3LMFELSI

Tall snarled at the younger cat, hissing. "Today will be the end of you, _Cloudstar!" _ She spat out his name like it was Twoleg food. Cloudstar snarled back and leapt up, clawing Tall in the belly. She growled in pain, and tried to club Cloudstar with her paw, but failing as the tom managed to jump away. However, he hurt his foot even more, and, when Cloudstar landed, he gasped in pain as his leg twisted and broke. Tall rushed towards him, smirking, and slashed him once in the throat.

DFHALEJIFJWOIFEJLIJF32JFISLF IJSELI

Pain. So much pain. Cloudstar opened his weary eyes to see Firestar nudging his nose to his flank, and whispered. "Cloudstar, remember her weakness…" Before the younger leader could think anything more of it, he drifted off to cousciousness.

Cloudstar awoke with a gasp to see Brightheart fiercely battling Tall, several gashes on her side, and her other eye bleeding. "Brightheart!" He yowled, drawing Tall's and Brightheart's attention. He managed to jump up and clawed at Tall, who had rushed towards him when he called out.

Tall, with almost no injuries at all, easily overpowered Cloudstar, and prepared to take another life from him. Just as the white tom accepted his fate, Firestar's words came back to his mind. _Tall's weakness…What is Tall's weakness? That's right! _Snapping out of his thoughts, Cloudstar yowled. "What does your mate think of you now, Tall? Is he proud of you, watching you go into the Dark Forest while he rests peacefully in StarClan? Will he still want to be mates with someone _like you?" _Tall stumbled back, speechless for the first time in her life.

Taking advantage of the pause, Cloudstar leapt forward, and tore her throat open. Tall's eyes opened in shock, but soon glazed over in an unending sleep.

Trout the spy was the first one to notice. He spluttered, shocked. "T-tall is d-d-de-dead!" and ran away, fleeing in fear. The other cats also saw the tabby's body, and all ran away due to Tall's fear which was no longer here holding them together. Soon, only Russet is left. She seemed to realize her fate, and snarled before ending her life with a quick throat wound.

Cloudstar sat down, relieved. All around him, cats began to cheer, except Dawnpool. The white tom sighed as he remembered how Dawnpool had cared about Cedarstorm. Then, he got a brilliant idea.

"Cats of PeaceClan! Gather to hear me!" the cats lounging around all gathered around him. Cloudstar took a deep breath and spoke. "Cedarstorm has been killed in battle today, and his _mate _Dawnpool is grieving." Cats gasped as Cloudstar said the word mate. Dawnpool simply hang her head down, still sad. "Because of that, I am now adding a new rule to the warrior code. Medicine cats **may **have a mate, as long as that does not distract them from their medicine cat duties, and, if the medicine cat wants to have kits, he or she must have an experienced, if not fully trained, apprentice to help out during the six moons until their kits become apprentices. Does anyone disagree?" The cats shook their heads, and Dawnpool looked up, eyes glistening with tears. "Than-thank you…" She whispered, and began treating everyone's wounds.

Later that night, everyone cheered as what would be known as "the Great Battle" ended.


End file.
